TRANSFORMERS:A Million Years of Peace
by DragonFan990
Summary: Millions of years has passed whenthe Decepticons where destroyed by the Autobots. Now all of the original Autobots have died of oldage it is now the future and Dragonfli's Adventure begins when spark of heavens and earth was distroyed by Kalitron.
1. Prologue

_TRANSFORMERS_

A Million Years of Peace

* * *

><p><span>Prologue <span>

"Years with Megatron destroyed by Optimus Prime everything died with him including Unicron, Decepticons slowly dissipating wanting to be the next leader to the next, but to always fail each time when an Autobot catches them and imprison them. What happens to them is up to the Autobot guards.

The Autobots Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet and Prowl have been destroyed during the journey, but there hard work and spark spirits lives on and

now the race of the Autobots is our ancestors that is whats became of us today is one big family" Peacer closed the book . "Awe that was short we want to

know how The Autobot family got destroyed one by one" A bot child asked and everyone ranted "now, now children we have math to do and then it will be time to go home" he took out the next book and heard one bot child spoke "Augh this is boring why do we have to be here at earth when we should be in Cybertron doing this" Peacer was not happy of what he heard "Dragonfli we are here to learn earth wise you will learn more of Cybertron when you get to a curtain grade. You will learn here at earth to learn earth and its life that's inhibiting around it open your books to chapter one".

That was Dragonfli's first day of school now over with until then it will be the next day. He returned home with his parents "hi mom hi, dad I'm home" he put down his backpack and heads in room, but before he was going to his mom came "oh hi dear I need to do a few errands" she had a few papers in her hand

"alright mother I'm coming." he gets outside and Transforms into a Prius car form "thank you dear I'm glad were taking good care for you" she said with a smile on her face and then they drove into the city.

_**[Prologue (continue)]**_

"I know I know where next?" he turns to the next exit on to the next town "you know I" she thinks for a min "think it's now the right time to tell you how you got adopted since being 12 years old It's time" she goes ahead.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Dear there something at the door!" as she yelled to her husband busy on holding the window as the raging winds were hitting in the wind "oh honey it may be tree branch that hit the door were going to have to wait and see i'm not going to risk it and besides why would I?" he sound correct at the moment "BECAUSE I'M HEARING A LOUD CRY OUTSIDE JUST GO SAVE IT!" A hurricane was blowing in even harder all the doors were shaking"OK" and he riskes anyway._

_Opening the door it flew open while then he did hear crying and it was a baby sparkling "come on come inside" he picks up the little one and closes the door real hard._

(end of flashback)

"when I first saw you with those chubby little cheeks I decided that I wanted to keep you, but to do so I had to find out if you had a mother so I searched and searched I even went to the cybertranan lost center and found no one that linked to you in the database when I scanned you."

"oh so now that I know who I am I can now relief myself and get things done thanks mom" Dragonfli feeling good about himself now. He stops on the end of her errand and wait for her. A whole bunch of kids came by "oh look it's a cyberdweep! got your paints ready" they all put their spray paints up "lets get him".

"HEY!" Dragongfli transforms and runs off, but then more of them came "how many are you" he looks around on all of them "more than enough to make you embarrassed ha ha ha" one of the dumb one says "really...doesn't he know that!" just then dragonfli ran off again "hey you let him escape!" the bully leader yelled while a few of them were laughing. Dragonfli kept running with some of the spray paint on him until he heard his mom calling him on his comm-link cellphone call "_Dear where are you?"/_"I'm being attacked by bullies so I'm running/driving off to wait for them to go away"/"_Oh okay just make sure you try your best to come back over here as soon as possible safely so you can do your homework."/"_Okay mom."

DragonFli has ran off into and alleyway hiding from them hoping that they don't live here. A few hours has past by And Dragonfli has peeked his head around the corner he walked off passing a couple of cybertronians and a couple humans then tranformed and drove back to where he was at "i'm back" he yelled and honked twice just so his mom heard him. "okay see ya" she talks back at the door then walks to Dragonfli "Oh-no Are you okay?" she looks at the damage.

"yes I'm okay it's just paint" he opens his door and let her in "oh it's going to take a long time to wash you, but I'm glad your okay." They drove towards home "you know what father's going to say" she said to Dragonfli "I know"..."You got to stick up to yourself and teach them a lesson" they both said laughing and it wasn't long that they were home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm slow at writing(and probably not very good at grammer) so I'm going to make it short, but not to short so I can keep it up and do other stories too. Thank you for Viewing. Oh and by the way I like editing on the same chapter so when I want to stop typing that specific chapter can be long enough to actually make sense.<em>**

**_P.s. I know it sounds silly that my OC Transformer Dragonfli has a mom and dad^^_**


	2. History

_TRANSFORMERS_

A Million Years of Peace

* * *

><p><span>Prologue <span>

"Years with Megatron destroyed by Optimus Prime everything died with him including Unicron, Decepticons slowly dissipating wanting to be the next leader to the next, but to always fail each time when an Autobot catches them and imprison them. What happens to them is up to the Autobot guards.

The Autobots Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet and Prowl have been destroyed during the journey, but there hard work and spark spirits lives on and

now the race of the Autobots is our ancestors that is whats became of us today is one big family" Peacer closed the book . "Awe that was short we want to

know how The Autobot family got destroyed one by one" A bot child asked and everyone ranted "now, now children we have math to do and then it will be time to go home" he took out the next book and heard one bot child spoke "Augh this is boring why do we have to be here at earth when we should be in Cybertron doing this" Peacer was not happy of what he heard "Dragonfli we are here to learn earth wise you will learn more of Cybertron when you get to a curtain grade. You will learn here at earth to learn earth and its life that's inhibiting around it open your books to chapter one".

That was Dragonfli's first day of school now over with until then it will be the next day. He returned home with his parents "hi mom hi, dad I'm home" he put down his backpack and heads in room, but before he was going to his mom came "oh hi dear I need to do a few errands" she had a few papers in her hand

"alright mother I'm coming." he gets outside and Transforms into a Prius car form "thank you dear I'm glad were taking good care for you" she said with a smile on her face and then they drove into the city.

_**[Prologue (continue)]**_

"I know I know where next?" he turns to the next exit on to the next town "you know I" she thinks for a min "think it's now the right time to tell you how you got adopted since being 12 years old It's time" she goes ahead.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Dear there something at the door!" as she yelled to her husband busy on holding the window as the raging winds were hitting in the wind "oh honey it may be tree branch that hit the door were going to have to wait and see i'm not going to risk it and besides why would I?" he sound correct at the moment "BECAUSE I'M HEARING A LOUD CRY OUTSIDE JUST GO SAVE IT!" A hurricane was blowing in even harder all the doors were shaking"OK" and he riskes anyway._

_Opening the door it flew open while then he did hear crying and it was a baby sparkling "come on come inside" he picks up the little one and closes the door real hard._

(end of flashback)

"when I first saw you with those chubby little cheeks I decided that I wanted to keep you, but to do so I had to find out if you had a mother so I searched and searched I even went to the cybertranan lost center and found no one that linked to you in the database when I scanned you."

"oh so now that I know who I am I can now relief myself and get things done thanks mom" Dragonfli feeling good about himself now. He stops on the end of her errand and wait for her. A whole bunch of kids came by "oh look it's a cyberdweep! got your paints ready" they all put their spray paints up "lets get him".

"HEY!" Dragongfli transforms and runs off, but then more of them came "how many are you" he looks around on all of them "more than enough to make you embarrassed ha ha ha" one of the dumb one says "really...doesn't he know that!" just then dragonfli ran off again "hey you let him escape!" the bully leader yelled while a few of them were laughing. Dragonfli kept running with some of the spray paint on him until he heard his mom calling him on his comm-link cellphone call "_Dear where are you?"/_"I'm being attacked by bullies so I'm running/driving off to wait for them to go away"/"_Oh okay just make sure you try your best to come back over here as soon as possible safely so you can do your homework."/"_Okay mom."

DragonFli has ran off into and alleyway hiding from them hoping that they don't live here. A few hours has past by And Dragonfli has peeked his head around the corner he walked off passing a couple of cybertronians and a couple humans then tranformed and drove back to where he was at "i'm back" he yelled and honked twice just so his mom heard him. "okay see ya" she talks back at the door then walks to Dragonfli "Oh-no Are you okay?" she looks at the damage.

"yes I'm okay it's just paint" he opens his door and let her in "oh it's going to take a long time to wash you, but I'm glad your okay." They drove towards home "you know what father's going to say" she said to Dragonfli "I know"..."You got to stick up to yourself and teach them a lesson" they both said laughing and it wasn't long that they were home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm slow at writing(and probably not very good at grammer) so I'm going to make it short, but not to short so I can keep it up and do other stories too. Thank you for Viewing. Oh and by the way I like editing on the same chapter so when I want to stop typing that specific chapter can be long enough to actually make sense.<em>**

**_P.s. I know it sounds silly that my OC Transformer Dragonfli has a mom and dad^^_**


End file.
